Marry Me
by Koiko Nuriwa
Summary: Seorang gadis polos yang kehilangan kedua ortunya, medapat kehangatan cinta melalui rivalnya. MIND TO REVIEW MINNA? gak bisa bikin Sumarry - -


konbanwa minna-san.. ^^  
Ente bawa fanfic baru nih...  
Happy reading!

**Disclaimer :Kamichama karin (c) kage Donbo **

**WARNING:typo bertebaran,EYD tdk sesuai, DE ES BE! **  
**Summary:seorng gadis polos yang kehilangan kedua ortunya, medapat kehangatan cinta melalui rivalnya.. **

Hy perkenalkan namaku Karasuma Karin,lulusan SD sakura itu merupakan sekolah dasar terkenal & elit tokyo,jepang.. Bukannya aku sombong aku termasuk murid pintar,baik,lucu,imut(author:yaelah -,-),dan cantik... Makanya aku bisa sekolah di SD itu,,aku dpt lulus nanti aku bercita-cita ingin sekolah di SMP sakuragaoka gakuen,cabang Sakura Japan. Tapi keaadaan ekonomi keluarga kami menghambat kami.. Kedua ortuku adalah sepasang pembantu d rumah seorng yg kaya.. Majikan orantuaku mempunyai anak laki2 namanya Kujyo Kazune,dia adalah rivalku dlm mata pelajaran matematika , fisika ,dan kimia..dia sih tampan dan pintar tapi hanya saja dingin.. Aku perhatikan itu tahun lalu.. Dia tidak sengaja mendorongku ke becek di pinggir jalan.. Aku hanya salah sangka,, tapi setelah kejadian itu, aku masih memendam benciku padanya tidak tahu kenapa .  
Pada malam hari,aku termenung,, ada firasat buruk yg akan menimpa keluargaku,, tolong jangan kedua Orangtuaku ya Tuhan...  
TOK! Tok? Tok..  
Terdengar suara ketuk pintu terdengar,, mungkin itu orang tuaku?  
"ayah... Ibuuu aku sena-,,,"perkataanku terputus oleh sesosok org yg pura2 kubenci selama ini ~Kazune...  
''SEDANG apa kau disini'' tanyaku menatap sinis Kazune.  
"apa kau baik-baik saja ?" tanyanya balik.  
Lalu muncul perempatan urat dikeningku...  
"kau datang,hanya untuk menanyakan kabarku?'' ucapku sambil mentutup ditahan oleh kaki kazune..

"sebenarnya apa mau mu sih? To the point aja deh'' tanyaku ketus..  
"huftt.. Kedua orang tuamu kecelakaan saat kesini,, mereka keserempet kereta.. Sebaiknnya kau ikut aku ,,kita pergi ke RS!" kata kazune menarik tanganku...  
Ehhhh? Menarik tgnku?  
"ehh jgn bercanda ,kau hanya membesar-besarkan emosiku kan? "ucapku tidak percaya..  
"baiklah kalau kau tidak mau.. Aku pergi saja,,"kata kazune meninggalku

"ehhh tunggu!" kataku panik..

Diperjalanan.. Aku hanya merenung,, menangis.. Menderita.. "Siapa yg akan mengasuhku,membiayaiku? Ohh Kami-sama.. Bantu aku"ucapku sambil menitipkan air mata...

sesampainya di Rumah sakit,aku berlari dan menghampiri mantan majikan orang tua ku.

Aku langsung dipeluk oleh Himeka dan anak baik padaku sewaktu bekerja dirumah mereka.

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian keluar dokter dengan wajah yang putus asa.

Aku langsung bertanya

"bagaimana keadaan orang tua saya,dok?"tanyaku sambil menatap sang dokter cemas. Dokter itu hanya menunduk.

"maafkan kami Karin ,tapi kami telah berusaha keras,maaf"ucap dokter itu menepuk kedua bahu Karin.

"jadi maksud dokter,oarang tua saya..."sengaja menggantungkan perkataan itu sang dokter hanya menganguk.

Aku tidak percaya ini .

~1 Minggu setelah orangtuanya meninggal~.

Author POV

. Karin hanya menatap kosong Musim semi yang terjadi saat ini,besok adalah pengumuman hari kelulusan SDnya.

"apa yang harus kulakukan?,aku tinggal sendiri disini "pikir Karin

. "sebaiknya aku belanja,bahan makanan sudah habis"ucap Karin memakai jaketnya dan menuju ke minimarket.

Selama dia berjalan,dia melihat seorang anak-anak yang sedang di temani orangtuanya,betapa rindunya karin akan orangtuanya itu.. Dia kemudian melirik ke langit,tanpa sadar dia menabrak seorang laki-laki.. Hingga mereka berdua terjatuh.. Posisi karin menindih laki-laki itu,karin membuka sebelah matanya dan terbelak kaget,mata green Emeraldnya seketika membulat melihat org yg telah ia tindih.  
Dan ternyata yang ia tindih adalah Kazune. "a-ahh. Gomen,aku tidak sengaja!"seru karin sambil menjauh dari tubuh Kazune,kemudian kazune berdiri dan membersihkan dirinya.

"apa kabarmu buruk,sehingga kau menabrakku?"tanya kazune yang masih membersihkan bajunya.

"aa-ahh. Kan aku sdh minta maaf"jawab Karin menunduk,entah apa,Karin jadi pendiam seperti dia selalu melawan jika saat keadaan seperti ini. Tanpa Karin sadari,Kazune berjalan mendekatinya,lalu menarik dagunya keatas,dan kemudian.. Kazune mendekatkan wajahnya dan... (author:kepooooooo readersnya nih)..

tas!

sebuah tamparan yang sangat lembut mendarat di pipi hanya terbelak kaget.. "baiklah,sekali lagi perhatikan jalanmu!,oh yah.. Besok kau harus datang ke sekolah,dan kita akan tau siapa yg dpt nilai terbaik.. Sampai besok!"kata Kazune menasukkan kedua tangannya di sakunya dan pergi kearah lain.

Sementara karin hanya cengo melihat apa yang Kazune perbuat padanya..

Beberapa hari kemudian..  
"bagaimana karin,apakah kau mau kami adopsi jadi anak kami?'' tanya Suzuka Hanazono itu...  
"mm...mmm baiklah,, tapi ini rumah akan diapakan? Masa ditinggal?''tanya Karin polos.  
"hahahaa, Karin! Kmi akan menjaganya.. Bagaimana? "tanya Kazuto sambil menepuk kepala Karin  
"m... Baiklah aku mau,'' ucap Karin mantap.  
"baiklah,skrng kita berangkat kerumah barumu,Karin :)''ucap Suzuka

Skip and Karin POV  
Sesampainya dirumah orangtua baruku, aku sangat takjub,mengapa tidak,gerbang yg menjulang tinggi,begitu masuk,aku dihibur oleh pemandangan taman yg besar,bunga2 tertata rapi,kupu2 terlihat gembira saat sedang berada di dkt Bunga itu...  
"sepertinya aku akan betah disini"pikir ku..

****

"nah,karin silahkan masuk,kau bebas melakukan apa saja dirumah ini sekarang,karna kautelah jadi anggota keluarga ini,,mari sini aku antarkan kau ke kamarmu ''ucap ibu baruku :p  
SEsampainya didpean pintu,ibuku berhenti dan mengartikan seolah akulah yg hanya bisa mmbuka pintu itu..  
Tanpa perkataan apapun,aku membuka pintu dan.. Sapppp! Kulihat kamarnya besar ,warna dinding Putih,Tempat tidur besar berseprai Pink,serta meja rias dan meja belajar,, lengkap dgn alat kosmetik ,buku,dan alat pun sagat cocok.. Meja rias yg menghadap ke jendela,dan meja belajar disamping jendela sehingga terlihat jelas taman.  
Aku terpakaku kagum..  
"hey jangan diam seperti itu.. Sini duduk!''ucap ibukumenepuk kursi rias...  
Aku segera duduk disitu,kulihat pantulan wajahku di cermin itu.. Kuakui keadaanku tidaklah cocok dengan segera ibuku membuka kepangan rambutku dan menyisirnya..  
"kau punya rambut yg cantik karin,mau kuapakan rambutmu,sayang?''tanya ibu.  
"terserah ibu :)''ucapku meninggalkan seberkas senyum untuknnya.  
Lalu beberapa menit kemudian rambutku sduah tertata rapi, rambutku di kuncir dua dan diikat dgn ikat rambut seperti biji.  
Cantik sekali...  
"baiklah,karin kita makan siang yuk!''ajak ibuku...  
Haaahhh... Hari yg menyenangkan...

2 minggu kemudian setelah pemberitahuan kelulusan..

Karin POV  
Keesokan harinya,aku bergegas ke sekolah baruku,dengan semangat ,,,mengapa tidak aku sudah lama ingin sekolah disini...  
Sakuragaoka Female High Shcool.. sekolah itu dibagi jadi 2 yaitu untuk laki-laki dan perempuan...  
Aku diantar oleh Q-Chan,seorang supir terbayangkan betapa senangnya aku ini...  
"nah,Nona,,skrng sudah sampai di Sekolah barumu...''ucap Q-chan sambil membukakan pintu mobil..  
"wah,,, megah sekali..''ucapku kagum..  
"hahha.. Iyah.. Baiklah nona saya permisi dulu,, mau mengantar Ibu nona.."kata Spir berumur 60-an itu di mobil...  
Setelah mobil sudah menghilang dari pandanganku.. Aku kembali melihat Sekolah itu.

Disamping gedung sekolah perempuan ada sekolah untuk pria...  
Belum sempat aku memasukii gerbang sekolah,segerombolan perempuan yang aku ketahui teman-teman SDku dan sekolah lain berlari kearahku. Mereka melewatiku pastinya,entah apa yg berada dibelakangku,mereka berteriak  
"Kazune-kun,, JADILAH PACARKU!"  
"Kazune-kun akhirnya kita satu Sekolah"  
"kazune-Kun!JADILAH PACARKU!"  
"KYAAAA!KAZUNE-KUN KERENNN!"  
Berapa teriakan mengiang ditelingaku,karena satu nama aku tangkap dari teriakan tadi..

''kazune?''  
Seketika Iris mata green Emeraldku, ,aku berbalik,kulihat laki-laki blonde hair itu sedang kesusahan melawani Fans yang tidak dia anggap (?).Kulihat himeka tertawa geli,kemudian dia menatapku.

3 detik kami bertatapan..

Dia berlari padaku dan memelukku...  
"Karin... Akhirnya kita satu sekolah juga,, aku sangat khawatir karna orangtuamu yg sudah meninggal.. Dan sekarang aku dapat bertemu denganmu lagi... "ucap Himeka yg masih memelukku..  
"a...aku juga himeka.. "ucapku melepaskan pelukan ini..  
"hahaha.. Kau tambah cantik ,Karin, dgn keadaan rambut yg kau gerai sekarang ,kau tampil modis.. Sudah lama aku ingin melihatmu seperti ini..''ucap Himeka..  
"heheheh.. Begitulah,aku mencoba gaya rambut baru,,"kataku menggaruk kepalaku yg tidak gatal..  
"ehh. Kau kenapa bisa sekolah disini?"tanyanya..  
"ohh aku diadopsi oleh Sepasang Pengusaha.. Jadi aku bisa sekolah disini deh..''ucapku tertawa..  
"ohhh... Oh yah,,sekarang kau sudah satu sekolah lagi dengan Kazune..''goda Himeka..  
"ehh? A.. Iya.. Hihihi''ucapku cengir kuda..  
Ahirnya aku melihat kerumunan yadi bubar karna Penjaga sekolah marah, menghambat jalan Kzune menatapku dan berjalan menuju tempatku dan Himeka,agak terkejut sih,karena Kazune tambah hari ,tambah tampan.. (Author:WHAT?!)  
KRRIIIINNGGG!  
Lonceng sekolah berbunyi,dari anak yg berhamburan ditengah lapangan,masuk kesekolah lebih tepatnya Ruang Penerimaan Murid baru...

NORMAL POV  
Setelah beberapa jam kemudian,setelah pidato yg super panjang,, akhirnya Karin dan himeka melihat nama mereka di dan Himeka bersyukur ,akhirnya mereka sekelas seperti masa SDnya sampai di Kelas 7-A.

Karin memilih duduk tepat disamping menunggu Guru datang,mereka saling mengobrol.!  
SREKKKK!  
Terdengar suara pintu bergeser, seorang wanita berambut coklat terlihat memasuki Klas..  
"Selamat pagi Anak-anak,perkenalkan namaku Torimaru Kirika ,guru Fisika kalian,, sekarang kita mulai belajarnya.. "  
Tiba-Tiba,,, suara Pintu terdengar terbuka lagi. Semua pasang mata melihat kearah pintu...  
"Maaf Kirika sensei,aku terlambat..''ucap perempuan itu.

Karin mengernyit itu mirip sekali dengan Kazune.

Apa jangan,jangan..

**TBC~**

**gimana minna? :D haha.. maaf baru nyemplun ke Fandom ini udah ngerocos post ff.**

**Aku sebenarnya mau minta Fanficku dah lama sih.. ada yang kutambahin.. karena semuanya ancur lebur.**

**PSTT! gomen kalau alur kecepetan,soalnya aku hanya iseng aja mau postnya..**

**gomen juga kalau gak nyambung,, maklumin ya Author baru ^^**

**MIND TO REVIEW MINNA-SAN? PLEEEAAAASSSSSEEE! :D**


End file.
